


It's Too Cold Outside For Angels To Fly

by minnie771



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnie771/pseuds/minnie771
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Michael twisted the cap open and slowly tipped the contents into his hand. One turned into two and two in three and then six, seven, eight. He sat there then. Ten tiny white pills sitting in the palm of his hand with an entire bottle in the other."</p><p>In which Michael's had enough and Ashton's terrified of what he hears.</p><p>Title's from "A-Team" by Ed Sheeran and there are references to "Fix You" by Coldplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Too Cold Outside For Angels To Fly

Michael stared at his reflection blankly. His sunken emerald eyes, stringy blond hair and pale white skin made for an unappealing sight. He sighed once, letting the gust of air flow out of him, and clutched the hotel's porcelain sink like a lifeline. It might very while be at this moment.

"Mikey? You ready?" Calum's voice floated through his head as a knock resounded in the tiny bathroom. He could hear Luke in the background, fooling around with the XBox

"Y-yeah. Just a minute?" Michael managed to force through his teeth. He refused to let the tears escape and instead turned on the water to wash his face. Jerking the towel off rack behind him, he felt something clatter onto the floor beside his foot.

A bottle of Extra-Strength Tylenol.

"A truly rubbish brand." Michael thought, as it was that cheap one Liz had found in case any of the boys had a headache or hurt themselves at the corner Walgreens in the last town they went to. Was it Dallas? Or maybe Denver.

Suddenly, the small bottle felt very heavy in his hand.

"Just a few of these pills can make everything go away. All the worries, problems, hate... Everything."

He made up his mind rather quickly.

Michael twisted the cap open and slowly tipped the contents into his hand. One turned into two and two in three and then six, seven, eight. He sat there then. Ten tiny white pills sitting in the palm of his hand with an entire bottle in the other.

Shaking, he stood up, facing himself in the mirror. He slowly began to lift the handful of pills towards his greedy mouth, anxious for the relief it would surely bring. Closing his eyes, he tipped his head back and-

"Mike?"

Michael's eyes flew open and he dropped the bottle and pills, allowing them to spill everywhere. He wasn't supposed to be here.

"Mike, what the hell is going on? What was that?"

Ashton.

Ashton Fletcher Irwin.

"Michael, open this fucking door right now."

Michael's eyes widened as he took in his surroundings. There were pills scattered everywhere. Dropping to the ground with a thud, he quickly tried to sweep them all to-

"MICHAEL GORDON CLIFFORD, OPEN UP."  
"Ash, calm down."  
"SHUT UP CALUM. MIKE!"  
"Cal, get Harry and Louis now."  
"Lu-"  
"Now. Harry'll help and Louis can open the door. Go."

Michael heard the door slam shut as Cal ran to find the boys. He began throwing the pills into the toilet frantically, yet nearly silent.

"Mike, PLEASE!"  
"Breathe, Ashton. You need to breathe."  
"I can't lose him, Luke. He can't be dead. He can't."

Michael froze. Why would he be dead? He heard Ashton's body slide down the door.

"I know, Ash. Lou's gonna come open the door and I want you to go with Harry, okay?"  
"I can't leave him! Not like this!"  
"I can't let you see him. You're in shock and terrified."  
"But I lov-"

The room door slammed open as Cal, Louis and Harry stumbled in.

"Move."

Louis' cold voice (with a slight tremor) cut through Michael's concentration. He quickly jumped back into throwing pills away.

"Mikey? It's Harry. Can your hear me?"

Michael froze, accidentally letting out a whimper.

"I heard that. Can you say anything? Ash is shaking over here and I think he'd feel better with your voice."

He pondered. Louis unlocked the door.

"'M fine."

He could practically feel the tension in the adjoined room dissipate.

"No you aren't baby. Can you open up? Just for Hazza?"

"No." He didn't want Harry. Not now.

"Please?"

"I want Ash."

Ashton let out a little surprised "oh!" tinged with relief.

"Okay, he's coming in Mikey."

Michael quickly threw the last pill he could find in the toilet.

"Mike."

He trembled, lifting his head to meet the teary hazel green eyes of Ash's and gave a weak smile to his beautiful boyfriend.

"Oh, Mike."

Ashton let his body go on auto-pilot. He propelled his body towards Michael and just sat beside him for a moment.

"Did you take the pills?"  
"No."

Ashton's arms flung around the pale boy and pulled him close. Michael let go of the tears, letting them stream down his face, and tucked his head under Ash's chin. Ash's right hand tangled in Mike's hair as his left pulled the blond boy onto his lap and slowly inhaled, murmuring sweet nothings into his precious' ear.

The two boys sat like that for hours, just leaning against the bathtub.

Mike was the first to fall asleep. As his eyes fluttered shut, Ash lifted him up bridal style, making sure to flush the toilet. He laid him across their shared bed and under the sheets then crawled in.

"Lights will guide you home,  
And ignite your bones,  
And I will try,  
To fix you." He sang into Mike's ear.

And if Michael smiled softly and melted in his boyfriend's safe arms, Ashton pretended not to notice with a smile of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is the first fic I've written for 5SOS AND AO3 so don't be too harsh? CC is accepted though. None of my work is beta'd unless specified.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Q


End file.
